lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
LazyTown Episode 4355
My friend had recently been murdered and I wanted to clean his house. I know it sounds weird but his mom is lazy and asked me to do it. I went to his attic and went through boxes upon boxes. I did find some cool stuff like an NES, and a golden ring. But one thing stood out to me the most. There was a dvd that said "Lazytown Episode 4355." I threw it into my bag, everything I thought was cool went in there. When I got home I wanted to see what LazyTown episode 4355 was all about. I put it in my DVD player and I watched, Something that I regret. The episode started with sporticus running in the woods, which eemed odd because the woods did not have a cartoony style. Sporticus had a look of terror on his face, like someone was going to kill him. Then the screen cut to black. When the show came back, To my horror, it showed Stephanie cutting sporticus into peice in the kitchen. She had blackened eyes, a blackened mouth, was a blood red color, and was speaking in gibberish as she chopped him up. Then Stephanie looked at the screen and repeated the work "WELCOME TO HELL, THIS IS WHERE YOU BELONG." She put Sportacuses insides in the oven, then the screen cut to black. I was horified and started feeling uneasy. Interupting my thoughts the show came back on, but this time it was in the town. The camera followed Stephanie painting in blood on the walls "666." Ziggy was walking down the street, but then he saw her. Stephanie jumped at the puppet and guaged his eyes out and ate them. She looked at the screen one more time and said "You're next, dont be surprised if you don't wake up..." I felt paralyzed, I could'nt even pick up the remote to turn the damned show off. The next scene started, this time it was the mayor and he was contemplating suicide. He hung the noose up and kicked the chair over. With tears in my eyes I watched him strangle himself. The next scene was Stephanie sitting on a stool in the middle of town. I looked and saw Stingys car crashed into the wall with the number 666 in it. Stingy was in the car and the car crashed into Robbie rotten. Stephanie said to the screen, "I did this to all of them, I am the reason your friend Zack is dead. Anyone who watched this tape will never see the light of day ever again. YOU'RE NEXT" By the time im writing this im being stalked by my future killer. All of my friends and family know im going to die, Im terrified. So much so that I can't even sleep. I don't care if you don't think this is fake, but I have one more thing to say, if you ever find my body DON'T take the tape or you will be next... Category:TELAVISHUN Category:Im died Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:Lost episudes Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:YOU'RE NEXT